Meet the troublemakers
by Mackerel
Summary: meet the troublesome captain, and we dont mean Jack Sparrow either! Shes mean, shes lean and shes here to stay!


**Disclaimer: (Sob) I don't own Johnny depp or Orlando Bloom. Curse you Walt Disney!!!!**

**Enjoy.**

**Normally I cant stand Mary sues, but in this case I'll make an exception. **

Chapter 1 meet the troublemakers.

"Can we come out now?"

"No. Shut up."

"But I need to go!"

"For god's sake, how old are you?"

"Erm, five?"

"Grow up Ivy. You're 19."

" You're no better smart arse. Wasn't it you who ran up behind the Commodore, whooping and grabbed his hat?"

" Yes well, that's not the point. We got away didn't we?"

" Barely… we're sitting in a pile of hay an…."

"AH HA! GOTCHA!"

"RUN!"

In a matter of second, two pirates came flying out of a heap of hay, shrieking in horror as a large burley soldier tried to grab them.

"To the ship! And keep running! Ivy! Don't look back!" shrieked a short and slender pirate, jumping over a wall and dragging the other with her.

Panting, she reached a crossroad and looked around in horror. Surely, they hadn't come this way?

"Ivy, come on! I'm not dragging you all the way back to the damn ship! Run you great lump of lard!"

"Alex!" Ivy wailed as a number of soldiers appeared around the corner.

Alex looked to her right and deciding, she started to run to the left.

"This way! I can see the sea!"

The pair of them sprinted down the hill and found that the hill wasn't as easy to run down as they thought it was. In fact, it was quite slippery. And muddy.

Ivy yelped as she slipped on the mud and grabbed Alex's waistcoat.

"Ivy! No!"

The pair of them continued to slide down the hill and dragging themselves up, they limped towards the docks.

Alex gasped for breath and smiled as the ships came into view.

Finally, she thought. Home at last.

" There they are!"

Uh oh.

"Ivy, run ahead and jump into that rowing boat to the left. I'll catch up." She whispered close to her ear.

"But.."

But Alex wasn't listening. She had already set off towards the oncoming soldiers and had drawn her sword.

Alex took a deep breath and picked up the pace as the soldiers drew guns level with her.

Now or never.

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" she hollered and sticking her sword into the ground, she pole vaulted over the heads of the astonished soldiers and landed back on her feet perfectly, setting back off at a run towards the boat.

"Keep rowing" she bellowed at an astonished Ivy rowing the boat and reaching the end of the dock she took a huge leap towards the rowing boat and… landed in an undignified heap on the bottom of the rowing boat.

" I can't believe you just did that." Ivy moaned as she leaned back to pull on the oars.

"Relax, I'm safe, you're safe and everyone's happy, well except Norrington, but who cares?"

"Your dad is going to kill us. You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid!"

"Shut up and keep rowing."

They continued in silence up to the ship, only pausing in the rowing to look behind them to check for any pursuing soldiers.

"Urgh, you really smell Alex. Maybe it wasn't just mud on the floor on that hill." Ivy screwed up her nose in disgust and edged away in the small boat, which wasn't easy.

Alex rolled her eyes.

" You don't smell too good yourself, now give us a leg up and hopefully no one will notice us."

"They'll smell us first."

" Shut up."

Slowly, both Ivy and Alex climbed over the side and looked around. No one seemed to be in sight, which was good.

Alex and Ivy both smiled in relief and began to creep to their cabins.

" Ha! I told you we wouldn't get caught! How cool am I?" Alex whispered as she rung out her headscarf.

"_Purleeze, _it was because of you that we ended up in this pickle!"

"WHAT PICKLE?"

"Shit."

Alex froze in horror and slowly turned around, coming face to face with her father Jack Sparrow, who didn't look all that happy.

" Start explaining"

Alex and Ivy both looked at each other with dismay and began their rather pitiful explanation.

A.N Hey, sorry this chapter is so crap, but I've lost my muse at the moment and he won' come back. The other chapters will be better, I promise! And if anyone knows a good Gambit fanfic, please tell me! Thank you!!!! 


End file.
